Impulsive
by Stevie-Kai
Summary: ceci,an impulsive young woman,decides on a whim to become an editor for none other then shigure sohma. but will it be HIM driving HER crazy? oneshot shigureXoc please enjoy!:D i think its k but went with T just to be on the safe side ;D


**(****kai)**(stevie/kat/anything else randome he calls me)**HELLO!!look how quick i got her to post again!!:D**ya,but id already wrote AND posted this on quizzila!!**:P** :P...** we figured that if your like us you only read completed things**[i cant stand not knowing the end!]**so I,being oh so clever **by copying exactly what I said-**I**** said we should post something complete so people read it!!then we get our names out there!!!!!!**...-.-U you mean mine,coz im the one writing,your just here for the free ride.**and to read the smutty ones!!!:D** yes people, my 'other half' is a perv. *cough*and gay*cough*[innocent grin] **I AM NOT!!!JUST because i like to do your hair!and know what clothes suit you!![small ones] **O.O...um...[puts on BIG baggy jumper] maybe we should let them read???please enjoy!!:D**we own nothing but ceci![oc] **we?you mean me!

Impulsive

Ceci tapped her fingers on the car's wheel as she drove through the forest. She'd recently gotten a job as Shigure Sohma's editor. Apparently his last one went crazy and was given time off. Ceci chuckled to her self and smirked. There's no way he's going to drive _her_ crazy. The 25 year old brunet let a cheeky grin slip. If anything she'd drive _him _crazy. This would be their first meeting, she'd just failed to mention she'd be dropping in. Or that he had a new editor for that fact. Hey, no one said she was _organized_. And Ceci is nothing if not impulsive.

As she neared a house tucked in the tree's she noticed three teenagers sitting out side of it. Her cheeky grin grew more mischievous. "This will be fun." She sang to herself. She pulled her petite, curvy body from the car, the slightly evil grin never leaving her face. "Can we help you?" the grey haired teenager asked politely. Ceci walked straight past him and into the house. "Where's Shigure Sohma?" she asked as they followed her. "Um, sleeping at his desk I think. Why?" the brunet teen girl asked. Ceci darted into their kitchen, grabbed a big bowl and started to fill it with water. "Which room?" she asked business like when the bowl was full. "First on the right?" the ginger boy said, all of them clearly confused.

Ceci put a clean tea towel over her shoulder before she ran up the stairs and opened the door and saw the back of someone sleeping. "I might loose my job for this but…what the hell." She said and dumped the water on the persons head. He jumped up and flayed around, running around the room as Ceci burst out laughing. The man turned and shook some water out of his hair like a dog. Ceci grinned, she hadn't expected him to be so attractive! Shigure just stood there open mouthed and wide eyed at her, she almost started laughing again. With a sly smile she took the tea towel and reached up to dry his hair.

When she was finished he was still in shock, so she led him back to his chair and sat him down. The three teenagers where also watching open mouthed from the door way. Ceci put her hands on her curvy hips and pouted. "From what your last editor said I was expecting some excitement!" she giggled at the blank faces. "Well, it was nice meeting you I suppose. By the way, you have a book due next week! Have fun!" she grinned evilly and turned to leave. A hand grabbed her arm and stopped her leaving the room. She turned and grinned cheekily. "Yes?" Shigure seemed to pull himself together a bit. "Um…What?" "I'm your new editor silly! Apparently your last editor went a bit mad and was given some leave. But I think I can handle you." Shigure's eyes lit up and he finally seemed composed. "You're my new editor!" He grinned slyly until the ginger boy smacked his head. "Pervert." He muttered. Ceci laughed and shook her head. "Oh this _will_ be fun!" "I'm Tohru! And this is Kyo and Yuki!" the girl said and pointed at the ginger and grey haired boys. Ceci nodded and smirked up at Shigure. "If you're not done by next week there will be…consequences." She trailed off threateningly. With a grin she bounced up to him and kissed his cheek before skipping out the room and out of the house.

Shigure stood dazed for a second before he started smiling happily. "Why would a pretty young woman like that, kiss an ugly old guy like you?" Kyo asked. Yuki nodded in agreement, slightly creped out by Shigure's growing smile. "She seemed nice. I hope we see her again!" Tohru commented. Shigure nodded and started rushing around the room. "I need to call Ayame and tell them I have a pretty new editor" he sang. The two boys sighed, muttering pervert to themselves.

Two weeks later Ceci was driving up to Shigure's house again, mischievous grin in place. She hummed as she got out of her car, two cups of coffee in hand. She strolled right into the house, passed a slightly larger group of teenagers, right up to Shigure's office. She peeked through the door and saw him once again sleeping at his desk. She could hear the houses other occupants talking downstairs and heard a quiet "that's his new editor. You should have seen the daze she left him in last time! It was priceless!" she chuckled and walked into the office.

She placed the coffee on his desk and ran a hand through his black hair, mischievous grin escalating to devious. She lent down and whispered into his ear. "Good morning star shine, the earth says hello!" Shigure bolted upright and looked at her wide eyed. She smiled and handed him a coffee, taking a sip of her own. "Weren't you supposed to come last week?" he asked. She smiled innocently. "Did I say that? Silly me, you had three weeks left. I just wanted to check on you today." Shigure eyed her suspiciously. "That wasn't very nice." She giggled and shook her head. "Never said I was." "Are you always this impulsive?" he asked. She sat at the edge of his desk and put a finger on her lips. "Hmm, is impulsive bad?" he grinned and shook his head.

"Shigu- oh, hello!" a silver haired man burst into the room but did a double take when he noticed her sitting on the desk. "Ayame! This is Ceci, my new editor!" Shigure stood up and grinned. Ayame took Ceci's hand and kissed the top. "I've heard some interesting things about you from my dear brother and his friends!" Ceci chuckled. "For me, that's never a good thing." She stood up and went to leave, but turned back as she passed Shigure. "I think we should meet for dinner tomorrow night to discus your new book. Be sure to bring it. 7 o'clock at hi-sushi." She once again kissed his cheek and strolled out before anything else could be said.

Once he heard the front door shut Ayame grinned and hugged Shigure. "She's so pretty! Hatori simply _must_ meet her!" Shigure smiled, still dazed again from the kiss. "I have a feeling she'll be the death of me." But he said it with a smile.

At 7:30 the next day Shigure ran into hi-sushi, manuscript in hand and out of breath. Ceci pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on by the door, and walked over too him. "You are late." She stated. He opened his mouth but she just shook her head with a smile and took his hand, pulling him to a table. She sat opposite him and looked up into his eyes. "Now we're even." She said with a grin. "I'm really sorry. I was talking with Ayame and lost track of the time." She flicked some brown hair from her grey eyes and laughed. "It's fine." Shigure smirked and handed her the manuscript. "I must say, this is the first time I've given in anything early." She took it and put it into her bag. "I'm good at getting the results I want." Shigure raised an eyebrow, but smiled and looked down at his menu. This woman was definitely different. And he'd always liked different.

A week later Kyo and Yuki watched as Shigure sat at the table with a sad look on his face. "He's been acting differently ever since he got that new editor." Kyo whispered. "I'm not oblivious you stupid cat. He hasn't been talking about high school girls since he met her. It is very refreshing." Kyo was about to shout about the stupid cat comment, when Tohru walked in. "oh dear, what's wrong Shigure? Are you sick? Do you need something?" Shigure sighed and kept staring into space. "My editor won't be coming to see me for ages now that I've just published a new book." "Why don't you just call her you idiot?" Yuki said. Shigure brightened up instantly and began skipping around the room. "What a wonderful idea!"

Ceci was singing to midnight show by the killers as she cooked her dinner. "We were just a good thing, we were such a good thing!" She sang and dished her creation onto her plate. Being an impulsive cooker means you never know what you're going to end up with. Sometimes a ticket to the hospital with food poisoning. She'd just sat down when her phone rang. "I'm eating, if you _really_ want to talk to me you'll call me again later." She said to her phone.

The three watched in confusion as Shigure fell to the ground in front of them. "Shigure?" Tohru asked. "She's not picking up! What if she's been kidnapped!? Or worse! She's with a boyfriend!? No, cruel fate!" he cried dramatically. He curled into a ball and sighed sadly. Instead of kicking him like he normally would have, Yuki knelt by Shigure. "You really like her, don't you." Shigure nodded. Kyo sighed, "Just try again in half an hour."

Ceci was washing her dishes when her phone went off again. "Hello?" "Ceci! Your there!" "Of course I am you fool! I was just having my dinner. So what can I do for you honey?" The other line went silent and she couldn't help but giggle. "You did need something right?" "I was wondering if you'd like to come on a walk with me tomorrow? You've just moved here and it would be nice to get to know the area?" he asked quickly. She laughed, but smiled warmly to herself. "I'd like that. Shall I drive to yours around 10?" "Yes! That would be great! Bye!" "Bye!" she hung up and smiled to herself. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be interesting." She said to herself.

The next morning she pulled up and walked to Shigure's door, wearing nee length jean shorts and a red tank top. She knocked on the door and waited. Kyo stuck his head out. "Hi, I'm here for my date. Is she finished putting her face on?" Kyo smirked and nodded. "He's been dancing around all morning." Ceci giggled and Kyo turned around. "Shigure! Ceci's here!" Shigure pushed him out the way and was grinning at her. "Ready?" she nodded and grabbed his hand as she turned.

Shigure smiled and threaded his fingers between hers. It turned into a triumphant grin when he noticed her blush slightly. "Did the great Ceci just blush?" he asked as he led her down the dirt path. She giggled and shook her head. "Don't get too big headed, you won't be able to fit through the door." He smiled and laughed with her.

Ceci swung their joined hands absent mindedly as she was led around the town. "So how long have you been in editing?" Shigure asked. "Not long, a few months maybe." She looked at his shocked face and laughed. "You may have noticed, but I'm very impulsive. When I want to go do something I do, no wasting time. Life's to short for that. And I never new what I wanted to do with my life so I've tried pretty much everything. When I decided to be an editor my dad told them to give me the most difficult writer to try and put me off it." She giggled and looked up at the sky. "But I'm really enjoying it, this is the first job I've ever liked so I think I'll stay an editor. My family always says my impulsiveness is going to kill me one day." She laughed at the last part and looked up at Shigure.

"How long have you been writing?" Shigure looked down at her with a smile. "A few years. My editors normally hate me." Ceci laughed and Shigure couldn't help but smile at the light sound of her laughter. "What's your favorite animal?" Ceci's eyes lit up as she grinned. "Dogs. I love how affectionate and loyal they are. You?" "Dogs definitely." he replied with a sly smile.

He led her to a shop and smiled. "This is Ayame's shop. Do you want to go in and say hello?" she nodded and dragged him inside. She dropped his hand and didn't miss his sad face when she did. She smiled kissed his cheek, closer to his lips then the times before and skipped off, leaving him in his happy daze.

"Hello Ayame! It's lovely to see you again!" she sang as she rounded a corner and saw Ayame sitting with another black haired man. "The beautiful Ceci! How wonderful! This wouldn't happen to mean Shigure is around as well would it?" She laughed and nodded. "But he's in dreamland for some reason." She smiled slyly as Shigure caught up with her. "Ayame and Hatori! We're all together again!" he grinned. "Hatori, this is my new editor Ceci." He nodded at her as she smiled. "I'm surprised he hasn't driven you crazy yet." He said. "If anything it's the other way around. He hasn't tried anything yet anyway." Hatori gave Shigure a stern gaze. "That _is_ unlike him. I wonder why?" Shigure looked away and sighed. "Why don't I show you some of my clothing range?" Ayame offered quickly, sensing the tension between Hatori and Shigure. Ceci nodded slowly and followed him away from the other two.

"Ayame told me you really like her. Is that such a good idea?" Shigure sighed and sat across from him. "I don't know. I've just never felt this way about anyone before. But she doesn't know about the curse or anything. Please Hatori, don't tell _him_." Hatori sighed and closed his eyes, but nodded his head. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Shigure smiled and went to find her.

"Bye, it was very nice meeting you Hatori. And fun seeing you again Ayame!" Ceci said as they left the shop. "So, would you like to go get a cup of coffee?" he asked her hopefully. With a smile, Ceci nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

When they were walking through the forest, Shigure finally built up the courage to quickly kiss her cheek and look away. He looked back down as he heard her laugh softly. "It's about time." She stood on tiptoes and kissed the corner of his lips. "Catch me if you can."

Shigure watched, dazed, as she ran off. "Wait, what?" he quickly chased after her, following the sound of her playful laughter. He laughed along with her as he almost caught her arm, but she ducked out of the way quickly. "Come on Shigure! You're only three years older then me! You're not old enough to be _this_ slow!" she taunted. He smirked and managed to grab her arms and tried to pull her to a stop. But he pulled her too hard and she flew back into his chest.

Ceci coughed as she was engulfed in smoke. "Shigure? Are you ok?" as it cleared she looked down at the black dog in front of her. It was hanging its head sadly and refused to look up at her. With a warm smile she knelt in front of it and kissed its nose. "Why the long face Shigure?" He looked up at her with big, sad, puppy dog eyes and Ceci couldn't resist kissing his nose again. "Don't be sad, you still cute like this." "Really? You think I'm cute?" Ceci nuzzled his neck with her nose and giggled quietly. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Shigure had just finished explaining the Sohma curse when there was another poof of smoke. When it cleared Ceci looked around the empty clearing. "Shigure?" a rustling came from behind one of the trees. Her eyes darted around wildly until a fully clothed Shigure emerged from behind the tree. "You know how to give someone a heart attack!" He chuckled and took her hand, "Am I forgiven?" She lent up and kissed him fully on the lips, pulling back after a second with a smile on her face. "I'll let you know."

Shigure sat at the table with a dreamy look on his face. "He's been like this since he got back from his walk with Ceci." Yuki answered Hatori's unspoken question. "Hatori, I think I'm in love." Shigure said in a dreamy voice. Tohru smiled happily and dragged Kyo and Yuki from the room. Hatori sat down across from Shigure and sighed. "Does she love you?" Shigure shrugged his shoulders. "You do know that when Akito finds out there will be trouble." Shigure looked at Hatori with pleading eyes. "You can't tell him! I know Kana asked you to wipe her memory, but I don't want to even get to that point." Hatori flinched at Kana's name but shook his head. "I won't tell him, but if he finds out he'll make her want to forget you and then you'll be hurt too." Shigure glared at the table and shook his head. "You're wrong. He won't find out."

Ceci sat across Shigure at his desk with a bored expression. She sighed for emphasis but he just continued writing. She sighed again. Still nothing. She picked up a pencil and threw it at his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" "I'm so bored! Can't you finish this later?" she whined. Shigure laughed and continued writing. "Normally it's _me_ trying to get out of work." Ceci scoffed, but pulled a blank sheet of paper over to her and wrote down on it. Shigure watched out the corner of his eye as she handed it to him.

_/_ _ _ _/ _ _ _ "What's this?" She grinned slyly, "A game." He returned the grin. "A?" she moved her chair so she was sitting next to him and shook her head. "E?" _/_ _ _e/_ _ _ "I?" I/_ _ _e/_ _ _ "O?" I/_ o_e/_ o_ "U?" I/_ o_e/_ou. "Y?" I/_o_e/you. Shigure taped his pencil once, not sure if he wanted to keep playing for fear of the out come. "L?" I/lo_e/you. He took the paper and wrote in a 'v'. I/love/you. He looked up into her eyes questioningly. She simply smiled and nodded. Shigure took the paper and wrote a '2' at the end of the note. He cupped her face gently between his hands and kissed her soft lips. Ceci placed her hands on his chest to keep them from hugging, but otherwise lost herself in the kiss.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were eating breakfast the next morning when they heard someone fall down the stairs. They looked and were left open mouthed to see Ceci sprawled on the floor wearing a pair of Shigure's boxers and one of his shirts. "Oops." She muttered and stood up. She skipped to the kitchen, grabbed a cup of water and skipped back up the stairs-right past the group of stunned teens.

so what do you think????likeys?kai's sulking coz i took away more man points[heehee as much as i like his singing it still looses man points!:P]!:D **no,im sulking coz you just sighed dreamily-snapped into reality and said "sorry,just thinking about gaara!" T.T **kai-gaara's ANY girl on 's yummy!!!**O.O you call ME a perv? **AM NOT!!YOU are the one that has made me perverted anyway!**:) yup,its great ;D**

**please review** and stuff **wow kat,real articulate **wow,thats a long word-sure you know what it means? :P** :P**


End file.
